


Among Us

by satokoomie



Series: Among Us [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satokoomie/pseuds/satokoomie
Summary: This is my first fic. Don't know if I'll add on to it but I'd love to hear your thoughts!
Series: Among Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033152
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> The year is 4030. Humans have fled the earth a long time ago. On ships of 50, they took to the skies; they still haven’t found anywhere suitable to settle. The invasion drove them out, but the humans weren’t the only ones that managed to get aboard the ships. Hundreds of thousands, maybe even millions of ships, hovering in the vacuum of space. The aliens (impostors) have been picking them off; slowly but surely. Every ship has at least one impostor. There might be a few that don’t, but that’s a very rare occurrence. All the ships have to communicate with each other to survive. Humans have evolved to be able to not have to eat. Two best friends try to survive together. Will they manage to find the impostor? Or will they be part of the growing number of human deaths?

Yuuki pulls his hand back, shocked after the wire made a tiny spark. The gloves should’ve protected his hand, but he’d been working so hard the gloves had worn out a little. Gah, stupid gloves. Yuuki refocuses and continues to work on the wires. His best friend, Miko, turned his head away from the calibrator to check on Yuuki.

“You good, Uki?” Miko asks. He took off his helmet to have a breath of fresh spaceship air. His face was sweaty, his dark hair glistening in the eerie light.

“I’m okay. I just wish we would find somewhere we can settle down soon,” Yuuki replies. Yuuki was born after the invasion started. He’d never seen earth. Never felt dirt, never seen a tree, a bird, you name it. One thing he loved about living on a ship; being able to see the stars.

The stars. Yuuki always imagined what the stars would be doing on a normal day, just like a human. “Don’t you think they get lonely by themselves? Always shining a light for others, so big and bright, but so far away from everything else,” Yuuki would ask Miko, but Miko would just laugh.

“Stars don’t have consciences, silly. They can’t feel anything,” Miko would reply, and Yuuki’s dreams of getting close to the stars would be shattered in mere seconds. _I’ll make it to the stars one day. You’ll see,_ Yuuki thought. After taking a deep breath of the recycled oxygen, Yuuki went back to doing his tasks.

Miko and Yuuki always grouped together when doing tasks. One would be on the lookout, and one would be doing their task. This ensured neither of them would die. There are a lot of other people, but since Yuuki and Miko were the only ones under 30 that they knew of, they decided to stick together. This resulted in them being best friends; always looking out for each other. 

It was Miko’s turn to do his task: download and upload. Based on some comms from the other ships, they decided electrical was a death trap, but they always had 3 tasks in there. No one has reported a dead body in 2 weeks on their ship, but it’s impossible to not have anyone die in the past week. The boys had never been awake or present to see a dead body themselves, but they tried to prepare themselves for it. 

Yuuki’s parents were from a different ship, but over half of the crewmates died. His parents transferred to this one, and although Miko’s parents were from the one they were currently living on, their parents had never met. Yuuki was also 2 years younger than Jibu, so Jibu was always taking care of him.

When Yuuki and Miko got to electrical, they walked back to back, rotating so that they could get a visual of the entire area. Yuuki was facing the other end of the room opposite from the door. He took in a deep breath and held it. When they rounded the corner, nothing was on the other side. 

Yuuki exhaled with relief. Miko started the download, so Yuuki turned to face the other way to watch out for anyone suspicious. Miko unplugged his tablet from the dock 3 seconds into the download. He looked down, and when he did, his hands started trembling. 

“Yuuki. Look at the vent. Please,” Miko pleaded. Yuuki looked down, and when he did, his eyes widened. 2 small dots were glowing in the vent. They went dark and became bright again, like a blink. Yuuki stifled a scream while Miko tried to find something to put on top of the vent to keep it closed. Yuuki couldn’t stop staring. He was mesmerized by how shiny they were. He wanted to open the vent and let whoever that was up here. 

Before Yuuki had the chance to squat down, Miko grabbed his arm and pulled him along. They ran out of electrical and ran to somewhere that had other people. They stepped into the cafeteria and saw 3 other people. Miko was tempted to press the meeting button, but what would he have said? He didn't see the color and number of the suit. 

“What was that about? I was about to open it,” Yuuki asked. 

“Are you dense? Whoever that was was an impostor. They could’ve killed you. I knew something felt off. It’s always that room,” Miko whispered. Yuuki looked back at the hallway they came through. The security cam light was blinking. 

“Should we go back? It’s your last task today, and there’s two parts,” Yuuki said.

Miko looked at him with a questioning face, like a _Why would I want to go back there?_ face. After a 10 second pause, Miko finally replied, “Fine. But I would rather have my dinner taken away than die.” Miko let go of Yuuki’s arm and started heading toward electrical slowly.

Yuuki hadn’t even noticed Miko was still holding on to his arm at that moment, but after his realization was over he ran to catch up with his friend.

They entered electrical the same way they did earlier, but both boys were trembling. Yuuki made sure to glance at the vent occasionally. Miko and Yuuki trusted each other with their lives and this time was no exception. Although download and upload both take 8.5 seconds, the time they waited felt like an eternity. When he was finished, Miko quickly unplugged his tablet and grabbed Yuuki by the strap of his pack. They ran from electrical, through storage, and down the hallway until they reached the carpeted floors of the admin room.

Yuuki wasn’t watching the hallway because there was a camera right at the admin entrance. He walked over to the oxygen tank and watched the rest of the room while Miko uploaded the data. 

Yuuki had never encountered an impostor before and his parents weren’t alive long enough to tell him about it. On the other hand, Miko’s parents told him everything he needed to know before they transferred to another ship. He didn’t remember the ship number, so Miko always commed the ships in their area in the early morning to see if his parents would pick up. It was highly unlikely; there were tens of thousands of other ships in their area. Every single ship he’s commed so far did not carry his parents. “Someday,” Miko would say to himself. Yuuki wanted to help him, but he wasn’t around long enough to know how to work comms. 

After the sound indicated Miko’s finished download, he unplugged the tablet and motioned for Yuuki to come closer.

“Let’s go eat dinner and call it a night,” Miko said, mostly to himself. Yuuki nodded and followed Miko out of the room just as someone else entered.

The two boys sat down at the middle table after getting their food just in case they needed to call a meeting. They didn’t need to eat, but they just needed a distraction to put themselves at ease. 

“I wish I was born 2000 years ago,” Miko said. 

“Why?” Yuuki asks while tilting his head.

“I wish I didn’t have to watch my back while I’m just eating dinner. I wish I didn’t have to lock the door while I was sleeping. I wish I didn’t have to live in fear all the time. This sucks. We’ve never been to school. Can you believe that? My great grandparents, my grandparents, and my parents have never been in a proper school. You’re the only kid on this ship other than me. I just want to live a normal life, man,” Miko explained. He got up and threw his container into the trash chute. 

“I’m going to go to bed. You should go to sleep too. We might have some heavy duty tasks to do tomorrow,” said Miko. Yuuki nodded. He threw his container into the chute and followed Miko to their room.

Yuuki was shivering. _Didn’t I turn on the heater?_ Yuuki thought to himself. When he opened his eyes, he was in space. He looked around and saw the stars surround him. _It’s beautiful_ , he thought. Then, he felt like his head was going to explode. Well, he was in the vacuum of space, so he obviously couldn’t breathe. 

Yuuki started struggling. Space was beautiful, but it was suffocating. Literally. Then he opened his eyes. There was a pillow on top of his face. He moved it out of the way and saw two glowing eyes staring right at him. They locked eyes with him for what seemed like an eternity. Then the eyes disappeared.


End file.
